


Me, my boyfriend and his brother

by Saki_Yamanaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coach Eren Jäger, Dancer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Stripper Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), There's this one guy called Kevin, he had a lot of fucking jobs, listen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Yamanaka/pseuds/Saki_Yamanaka
Summary: Eren, a coach in a gym, has a crush on this really hot guy named Levi, a police officer from a nearby station who comes twice a week to work out. Eren is determined to ask him on a date, but how, after all his previous ask outs with others went so horribly wrong? Well, his friend Christa suggests to just phone the man, a brilliant idea. Eren does as told and e can't believe it, he is going onto a date with Levi! The Raven is also pretty excited and is way too impatient to tell his sibling about his date with this cute gym instructor...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Me, my boyfriend and his brother

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep drunken when I had this idea and discord was like: Y E S  
> So I wrote this first chapter and I'm excited how you think it turned out.  
> ^-^/

The start of the day was something mundane to Eren. Getting up, mostly somewhere around 6 or seven a.m, showering, dressing himself up in casual clothes, a quick healthy breakfast, brushing his teeth, looking over his paperwork one last time and grabbing his sports bag to start the new day.   
To be honest with himself, the brunet was not that fond of early mornings or such alike but there was something that pressured him into doing the early shifts at his job as a coach in the fitness studio. Something, or rather someone, that Eren only got to meet when he woke up early and did the morning shift. Someone that he was really fond of and admired but was too shy to actually interact with. He couldn't help it, he liked this someone really and he wished he wasn't such a fuck-up when it came to actually asking someone on a date. Shuddering the brunette remembered how his last attempts of asking someone out went. From tripping and falling in a well head first to walking into a streetlamp and getting hit mid-sentence by a pigeon there were few attempts that didn't go horribly wrong. And he didn't even wanted to think about “Milk Accident” how he and some other called it...   
The young man walked all the way to his work place, a well-known fitness studio in town. It was a fifteen minutes walk at best when Eren walked slow. The building before was a gray, two floor cube as he liked to call it. Half of the front and the entire side of the building was framed with large windows that allowed a lot of natural light to fall in. The siding front doors parted when Eren entered the building and stepped into the mostly red and gray colored reception room. There were a few chairs, a little table with some fitness magazines and stuff like that. The reception desk was also red with a gray stone counter where a computer was already running and displaying some information to the blonde lady behind the counter.  
Eren smiled and greeted her. “Lovely morning Christa. Can you log me into the system?”   
The blonde girl, Christa, looked up from her monitor and smiled at her coworker, already typing in the password and data from Eren, login him in successful.   
“Morning Eren. The morning shift again, I see. Come on, tell me; who's the lucky one you've crushed on so hard that you became an early bird?” The small blonde girl smiled gleeful and rested her chin atop her hands. She knew that her colleague was head-over-toes for one of their regulars but she hadn't quite figured out who exactly. There weren't that many people who used the gym this early but she was stuck here at the counter most of the time so it was not an easy challenge but the stubborn blonde was determined to figure out who it was.   
Eren just smirked and turned to the lockers and the changing room. “Not gonna tell you!” he laughed and strolled into the changing room. It was a white tiled room with benches around the wall and some lockers in the middle of it, they also fitted the color scheme red. Ironic, Eren though, since the Gym was advertising with green online and on posters. Seemed odd to use a contradicting color but who was he to judge the marketing? Especially after he got a job here and meet some pretty hot guys? He kinda drifted away for a moment before remembering him that no, this is not the time nor the place to get a boner.   
'Just change in your sport clothes and see who is already here and may need help until your first client comes.' Eren was quick to change into slim fitting black shorts and a white shirt, locking away the rest of his belongings and his bag in one of the lockers. He didn't need to use the one in the changing room, staff had their personal ones in the building, but when he locked them away here he actually had a reason to come back to the changing room so he could spent just a few more minutes with his crush.   
Speaking of the devil, here he came into the room, bored looking as always. Eren looked at the clock in the locker room and smirked. Five minutes after seven, on time as always. Really, Eren could time his watch after him.   
Levi was one of the regulars who came here always on the same days, always at the same time and had the same routine. Monday was leg day, Thursday was upper body day. If Eren were to describe him he would just sum him up as a rather short man who could easily lift more than his own body weight and looked stunning in general. Not too packed with muscles or fat, the right balance between the two, beautiful raven black hair that always glistened after his training because of the sweet, but not in the disgusting way where hair was like glued to the scalp of someone. No, it looked rather hot on him, when it pearled down his forehead, over his slim eyebrows past those gorgeous steel gray-blue eyes onto his chest, all the way down over his pectorals and abs to-   
'Eren, no fucking boner at work!' he slapped himself mentally. The brunet headed out of the room quickly, he need to get his mind of this man and his body. Even though his body wasn't the only amazing thing. Eren had spoken to him a few times, asked him a few questions when he trained with the raven, the typical get-to-know-someone-stuff. Levi was pretty cool guy in Erens opinion. He was 27 years old, only two years older than Eren himself, and worked for the police in some really important department. That's why he came here, to stay fit and healthy enough to kick ass. The green-eyed man smirked at that thought. Levi in a uniform, all dressed up, standing before him and telling him his rights while handcuffing him to the bed and-   
'Jesus, Eren, no! This is work!' his metal self screamed at him and Eren gulped. Right, work. No-boner-zone. He got that memo but somehow he didn't want to follow it. Got, he was really pent up, when did he last jerk of let alone had sex?   
“You look troubled, anything happened?” a smooth voice asked Eren and he almost jumped, he didn't hear Levi coming into the gym at all. He must've been really distracted by his thoughts about Levi.... Eren just sighed and shrugged his shoulders with a questioning look on his face.   
“Dunno, somehow I'm not that motivated today to work.” He was not dishonest, even though the reason he wasn't motivated to work was his build up sexual frustration and Levi who painfully reminded him that he really needed a good fuck. And maybe even something more...  
“That's pretty shit since you're supposed to motivate this lazy people here to do their workout.” was the simple answer. It made Eren laugh and lifted his mood a bit.   
“You're probably right, I should really be more motivating.” He smiled. “Well, how about I start motivating you then?” he asked and punched Levi friendly in the shoulder. The raven looked at his fist then at him and blinked slowly. “Alright.” Eren was startled. He did not expect Levi to actually allow him to coach him but Eren didn't mind that he was wrong. Both of them moved to the mats and Eren started with the warm up exercises.

It was well past twelve when he the Raven looked at the clock and decided that he needed to leave. Eren was kinda disappointed but he knew that Levi actually stayed longer than usual. He watched how he left the room and a few minutes later the building, crossing the street and walking into the opposite direction of Erens home. The brunet exhaled sadly and a quite rumbling in his stomach informed him that his body didn't care about his sappy heartache, it wanted food, and he was more than glad to distract himself with this task. Eren got up from the bench and asked one of the other coaches if they could train with his client for the rest of the booked hour, he wanted to quickly grab some food. The girl agreed and introduced herself to the teenage boy while Eren went upstairs to the cafeteria of the gym. Fancy place he worked in, really. This area was not as loud as the gym where pop music was constantly blasting in the ears of the people who trained but quite was something else entirely. The whole cafeteria was packed with people who took a break from their workout, casually chatting with each other while eating salad or sandwiches or something else. The are was rather colorful, too. The tiles on the floor were about one square meter each and mostly white, here and there though were some green or yellow or blue tiles, occasionally even green or orange. The chairs were also rather colorful and contrasting the white tables, all of them in a primary color and most of them taken by someone. Lucky Eren though had a special place in the left corner of the room near one of the plants. The lunchlady was nice enough to tell everyone that this table was staff only from twelve to one so that Eren could eat in peace and quite.   
He looked at the menu and picked a salad with some bread, he didn't really wanted anything else, too much oil or fat in the recipes in his opinion. The woman looked at him with a nice grin and handed him his plate, winking at him in a subtle way. Eren rolled his eyes in a friendly manner. She didn't knew he was not interested and constantly flirted with him. But Eren didn't bother to tell her and as long as she only winked at him from time to time and nothing else it was bearable in his opinion. The brunet walked to his table and started eating, watching the people around him in a fascinated way. He spotted some regulars, some new faces, people who came only once a month or so and even some couples sitting together and sharing their meal. He sighed. Eren wanted that, too. He wanted someone to sit with him and share his meal with, joke about all these small things no one else got and get jealous views for his stunning hot boyfriend.   
“What are you so sad about?” asked a familiar voice and Eren lifted his head to see Christa staring at him, her head leaning to one side, a tablet with soup and bread on her hands. She sat down in front of him and awaited his answer, starting to eat her soup.   
“I want a boyfriend. But... I know you know I have this crush on this guy who comes here regular.” she nodded, her blue eyes lit up with a spark. Was Eren about to tell her about his mysterious crush? “And he's really hot and cool and nice but I have no idea how I can ask him on a date... Not since my last asks went so fricking wrong.” Christa nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line. She remembered the Milk Accident oh to well... “so you know he's single already? It sounds so at least” Eren nodded. “Yeah, we talked about that once. I don't know how we got there anymore but suddenly I said I was single since May and he told me he was also single.” Eren remembered all too well how they got to this topic but Christa didn't need to know that. “Well, that's good! You know, you could just phone him and ask him on a date that way. Then there's no chance that something might go wrong like the last few times. I can give you his number on the way out, he marked in his contract that it's alright for the staff to call him.” The brunets face lit up like a flashlight. “Really?!” he was so excited all of a sudden , shifting on his place all the goddamn time. There was a chance that he could ask Levi on a date, this hot piece of guy he really admired and he didn't even make a fool out of himself!   
The blonde just smiled and nodded. “Just come down after I'm done with my soup and I'll give you his number.” she smiled and Eren swore, he would have kissed her on the cheek if he didn't knew her girlfriend Ymir would behead him if he did that. Instead he awkwardly hugged her across the table and made his way to the locker room, taking a quick shower and changing into his casual wear. It seemed like not even five minutes had passed since he left the cafeteria but when he came to the entrance of the gym Christa was already sitting there, smiling at him and passing him a note with Levis phone number. Eren send her another beaming smile and stuffed the note into his pocket. He practically sprinted home, shut his door behind him and rushed to his telephone, already searching for the note and typing in the numbers. One doot, two doots, and then-   
“Hello?” asked the smooth voice on the other end. Eren gulped. Shit, how did you ask someone on a date again?  
“Hey Levi, it's me. Eren, you know, from the gym.” There was a short moment of silence before the voice on the other end became much friendlier.   
“Of course I know. What do you want?” Here it goes. Eren gulped hard, breathing in and out once before he collected enough courage to ask.  
“I wanted to know.. You're still single, right?” An amused chuckle from the other end reached his ear.  
“Yes, I'm single. Let me guess: you want to go an a date, right?” Eren nodded. No wait, this was phone, not person, Levi couldn't see him.   
“Ye-yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to go an a date. Like, with me. Just us two. Together.” Another laugh reached his ear.   
“Of course! Do you have time next Saturday?” The brunet mentally checked his calendar. Yup, he was free, nothing that was supposed to happen or where he needed to be.   
“Yes, I'm free.” He smiled, he couldn't believe he actually did this!  
“Okay, I'll pick you up at the gym at twelve then if that's okay for you.” He smiled.  
“I'm more than okay with that. See you Saturday then.” With those words he ended the call and started squealing. He did it! He actually got a date with Levi! This was too good to be true! This was without a doubt one of the best days since the beginning of the year!

When the raven came home to his apartment he noticed that something was off. His sibling was giggling like a little schoolgirl, all over the place and happily making a mess of the kitchen, he heard him before he even saw his basically mirror image in human form. “Well, someone seems to have a good day.” He said and his brother twirled around to him, a big goofy grin plastered to his face.   
“You won't believe who called me today!” he said and smiled at the raven, slightly hopping up and down on his feet.   
“Based on your mood I assume it was not Mom and not our fucked up Uncle so... Your ex?” the raven earned a smack from his brother.   
“No and hes not fucked up, he's just living his life. Let him have fun, geez.” The raven just shrugged his shoulders and looked into the mess. Why the hell was his brother making cookies? “Anyway, I got a call from this really hot gym instructor I told you about and he asked me onto a date!” A squealing sound left the ravens mouth and he twirled around to his cookies again. “This is the best day ever!”   
The homecoming man just blinked. “Alright, calm down Levi. It's just a date. You're fucking 27 years old and not in high school anymore.”   
Levi just rolled his eyes. “But it's a fricking cute guy who asked me out and I'm allowed to be excited as much as I want. Oh, by the way, can you please answer the door?” The raven was confused. Why should he- Oh. Oh no!  
“You didn't-” The bell rang and he swore to god or whatever was up there, he hated his twin brother so much right now. Nonetheless he went and opened the door just to be tackled by a brown haired woman that squealed just as much his brother did.   
“Oh my god, oh my god oh MY GOD!!!” She looked at him. “Your brother finally has a date!”   
“I know.” he muttered and pushed Hanji off of him. “He was more then willing to share this information with me.” Hanji just punched him friendly and ran into the kitchen, followed by something that sounded like someone let two baby seals lose in his kitchen. “Fuckin' hell...” He went back to his kitchen, down the short floor and the first door to his left, to see Hanji and his twin brother happily exciting each other about his upcoming date. “This is so amazing Levi! You finally get yourself a boyfriend!” giggled Hanji and hugged the raven. “I know, I know! This is so cool! And I didn't even need to figure out how to ask him out myself, this is awesome!” His twin exhaled loudly. “I'm going out. Just clean the kitchen before I come back.” Levi nodded.   
“Alright, but take care of yourself, Kevin!”


End file.
